


Tainted Love

by jackiiewrites



Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Violence, lots n lots of mentions of blood, pain fueled me to write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiiewrites/pseuds/jackiiewrites
Summary: A demon with a strong hatred for humankind named Ryan Bergara meets his next victim to destroy. Shane Madej. Though one day, things go wrong, and feelings are confessed. Ryan then does something terrible. The following is what he did, and the jumble of events that led up to it.





	1. Cherry Skies

_“I -- i’m sorry. I for -- forgive, **agh**  -- y-you.”_

The words are labored, hoarse, tumbling out of Shane’s mouth painfully slow. His head has fallen forward as if he can’t support it anymore; his eyes are at the perfect angle to see Ryan’s hand plunged deep in his chest. Ryan watches him carefully for a few moments, calculating what to do next.

Then he sneers, squeezing his fingers around Shane’s heart and twisting his hand around, eliciting an agonized cry from the man in front of him. Shane’s gasping for air now, struggling to catch any breath with the hand that is clamped around his heart. He struggles to keep breathing at all, loud groans falling past Shane’s lips as his bouts of breath get shorter and shorter. Shane uses all of his strength to not slump over, casting his eyes up to meet Ryan’s one last time; chocolate brown eyes meet fiery black ones. 

And Ryan’s immediate reaction is to squeeze harder, yanking his hand out of the other’s chest and bringing his heart out with it. Ryan watches as the light leaves the taller boy’s eyes. Shane immediately collapses, a crumpled body on the floor with blood leaking out of the gaping hole in his chest.

Ryan’s brain is swimming, breath coming out in pants. His face is blank and emotionless, freer of the nasty sneer his ex-lover had seen mere moments ago. It all happened so fast;  _though to Shane_ , Ryan thinks,  _it must have felt like a century._  

Time had slowed down and suddenly it was speeding forward, like a DVR after coming off of pause. Ryan finally took in the scene around him; the beautiful meadow, the stark contrast of the droplets of crimson sprinkled and splattered across the daisy petals. The picnic set up a foot or so away -- two champagne glasses, a basket, a sweet checkered blanket -- all washed with plasma and reeking of iron. Shane’s body, folded and collapsed over himself like a failed origami project, a red river flowing from the wound in his chest; the tree behind him with blood running down it in one specific spot. The bright, beautiful sunset streaming through the trees, bathing the forest around him in a godly golden glow. It makes the grisly scene before him look almost beautiful.

Finally, Ryan’s eyes fall to his own hands, one of which is clean, the other, squeezing a still-beating heart. He turns the heart around so he’s cradling it in both hands, the vermillion liquid slowly flowing and coating the once immaculate hand. Ryan takes note of the blood covering his face, his mouth, his neck -- cascading down, down, down, until it gets to his jacket.  _Can blood stain leather?_  

The heart gets slower in beats, oxygen starved and hungry. Then it stops, and Ryan is suddenly struck with the realization that Shane is gone. He’s killed him, and there’s  _ **no way back**_ now. 

He has a gap between breaths, choking on air for a second. His mistake. The demon stares down to the heart once again, then to Shane’s body. Now he understands what Shane meant when he once told him Ryan’s eyes reminded him of the worst nightmare he’d ever had. Ryan feels like he’s looking through his own eyes right now, what seems to be the opposite of rose colored glasses. The grisly scene in front of him isn’t something he’s unaccustomed to causing nor to seeing, but the fact that it’s Shane tugs on his own heart. He feels empty. 

##  **_Why did he do this?_**  

* * *

 

And Shane still loved him, his last words told him so. Even after Ryan had thrusted his hand in and ripped his heart out.  _Shane said sorry_. And all Ryan did was sneer and make the wound deeper.

Ryan falls to the ground, then, an anguished, inhuman wail pushing past his lips, earth shatteringly loud. He knows no one can hear him but the animals and the trees. Everything is blood, everything is gore, everything is the loss he feels. The loss he caused  _himself_  to endure. The loss he thought he couldn’t know. 

The wail goes on, the birds leave their home in the pines around him. Ryan hears several mammals running in the other direction now.

Slowly the wail turns to a scream, then to a moan, then to a whimper, and along to a cry. A sobbing cry that he hasn’t done since he was human. It wracks his entire body. Ryan doubles in on himself, cradling the cold, ruby heart close to his chest, trying to encourage it to beat again with the beat of his own.

He’s so distracted he doesn’t even see Shane’s ghost leave his body. Can’t even see the phantom at him once and leave.

Ryan goes on like this for hours, for what seems like days. The sun sets around him and gives way to the ethereal radiance of the full moon 

He hopes for his own heart to stop, for maybe that’s what he deserves. Maybe Lucifer was right when he said every demon deserved pain.

So he lies there, clutching Shane’s heart to his chest, as if to cherish it. Ryan sobs, he whimpers 

He’s a pitiful impostor of the demon he once was.

He’s everything he didn’t want to be. 

And now he’s without the boy he would never admit he loved so dearly. 

##  _**How could it all come to this?** _


	2. Coffee Shop

Ryan always seemed to forget what the surface was like.

There is a gentle wind that blows in from the West and the light sound of the grass’s rustle, and Ryan can almost say he doesn’t regret coming up in the first place. The sky is a light, almost pastel, blue to the North and a darker, but still light, shade of it to the South. The clouds are like cotton balls, soft and fluffy. He leans onto one foot, which keeps his motorcycle from falling over with him on it, as he takes a moment to almost appreciate the things around him and just… think.

He starts the engine, the thunder-like rumbling arising from it as he does, and he continues off onto his destination. It’s a sleepy little town by the seaside, one he’d been to before but not in a long time. Such was best though, to keep the notice of deaths to a minimum. He sees the first few trees of the forest in the distance, and he can just barely hear the rustling of their leaves above the rumbling of his motorcycle. There’s a bare blur of an image in his mind, almost like a smudged painting. It’s a cliffside view, with it’s small cleared area of lush green grass, and the cast wide set of woods resting just behind. Below is the little town, a friendly place that’s welcoming towards visitors and almost everyone knows one another, with the near golden sandy beaches that could almost sparkle in the sunlight.

It doesn’t take long, not even five minutes at the most, before Ryan’s on the road that stretches through the forest. There’s the smell of damp earth, as if it had been raining previously, and the sound of birds chirping freely from all directions. It would be comforting, that is, if he could feel such a thing. There was no soul within him, having been stripped away into shreds and than into nothing, and he didn’t exactly know anything to feel other than hatred. Though… that much was to be expected if you were a demon, much less in the situations that Ryan would decide to place himself in.

The object is just barely visible between the surrounding branches that hang down from the trees, but Ryan can already tell that it’s the town’s welcome sign. Though, his welcome has long since been worn out for him to even be residing on the earth’s soil. The streets are almost empty as he rides into town, only a few people walking along the sidewalks, a teenage couple holding hands as they do, and it takes everything within him to not sneer. He pulls over just by a coffee shop, cutting the engine and pushing the kickstand down using his foot. He pushes open the glass door, the little bell set up overhead dinging as he enters, and he offers the barista a smile as he comes up to the counter. He places down an order for just a black coffee, no sugar in it or anything. As he stands there waiting with his hands in his pockets, he gets the feeling that someone’s staring at him, or, at least, his back.

Ryan casts a glance over his shoulder, and meets the chocolate brown eyes of a boy that’s sat a few tables back. He takes a moment to take in this person’s appearance, and they seem easy enough to be able to fool for a few months. He’s quick to pay the barista for making his drink and to thank her, before he’s heading on over to the table where the boy’s sat at. The male glances up as Ryan approaches, and almost immediately cracks an extremely sheepish smile. “Hey, I noticed you looking at me while I was up there getting my drink.“ Ryan says, coolly, as he places himself down in across from the boy. "Oh! Yeah, I… noticed you when you came in.” He says, and Ryan can tell he’s nervous. Not only because of his body language, but just because of the uncertain waver in his voice as he speaks.

“I’m Ryan Bergara.” He introduces, offering the male a small smirk as he takes a sip of his coffee. “Oh, uhm… Shane Madej.” Ryan’s small smirk seems to widen just the slightest when Shane mentions his name. “Perfect.”

“Huh?” Shane seems confused for a moment at the prospects of Ryan’s words, but he just shrugs his shoulders casually, playing it off. “Oh, nothing important.”

Shane Madej would be found dead in nine months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard for me to even write the first paragraph for, so bless Jackie for being a life saver and helping me get an idea so I could get things rolling. This literally is trash compared to the first chapter, which Jackie wrote beautifully, but here, have the forbidden demon Ryan fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all, jackie here! here’s the first chapter of a lil collab fic with @hypanity. it’s demon!ryan, yay! a little twist from the usual demon!shane we see, so i thought it’d be fun. from here on it’s gonna be mostly flashbacks, just a heads up. i hope you all like this as i worked pretty hard on it! hopefully that comes across in the actual fic, lol. thank you if you took the time to read it <3 next chapter will b hyper's!


End file.
